Some projectiles, and aviation bombs in particular, comprise firing fuses. The arming of these fuses is generally provided by ripping a safety wire. This wire ends in a ring retained by an auxiliary tripping device completing the main bomb release device.
During release of the bomb, this electrically controlled auxiliary tripping means is called on either to retain the ring and thus cause the corresponding fuse to be armed or to free the ring in the case of inert firing of the bomb. Before the bomb is released it must be possible to pass from active firing to inert firing and conversely without the ring being freed. Depending on the conditions imposed by the user, the auxiliary tripping means must retain the ring after active firing or on the contrary let it go after the fuse has been armed and the power supply cut off.
The device of the present invention belongs to this second category. In addition, the ring is positioned after the bomb has been coupled up and it is ejected in the case of inert firing or after the bomb has been armed and the current cut off.